


Is this a riot or a crisis (Or a little bit of both?)

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Little!Awsten Oneshots [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Daddy!Geoff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, awsten just wants to be a good boy, caregiver!geoff, little!awsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: Awsten is a very bratty little, but really he just wants to be a good boy for Geoff. Except, not everything goes to plan.
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Little!Awsten Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Is this a riot or a crisis (Or a little bit of both?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Crisis’ by WSTR

A hyperactive Awsten wasn't what Geoff had expected to deal with as soon as the sun split the skies, however by this point in their relationship he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Daddy!" Awsten whined for what felt like the hundredth time, desperately trying to get Geoff's attention before his eyes finally fluttered open

"You okay, sweetheart?" he groaned, rubbing at his eyes due to the sudden brightness flooding the room

"I want to play!"

Geoff reached out for his phone, the glowing numbers on-screen confirming his suspicion that it was definitely too early to even think about getting up, never mind giving into Awsten's demands of playing.

"Not yet, go back to sleep for a bit"

"I don't want to!"

"I do" Geoff held his arms securely around Awsten's waist, despite his protests and wriggles to get out of bed "You need your sleep, baby"

"Don't want sleep" he pouted

"You will when you're wanting a nap later"

A couple of hours later, Geoff's alarm blaring caused him to reawaken, quickly shutting it off so as not to upset Awsten, who surprisingly was fast asleep.

"Awsie, it's time to wake up now" Geoff whispered, lightly stroking his hair so he woke up gradual and softly

"Can we play now?" he mumbled

"Maybe for a bit after breakfast" Geoff got up and made his way into the kitchen, Awsten following not far behind "You want froot loops?"

Awsten nodded and sat at the breakfast bar, swinging his legs as he waited for the bowl of cereal to be placed in front of him.

"Thank you, daddy" Awsten grinned

"No problem, little one" Geoff pressed a light kiss to his forehead before going to make himself a coffee "Do you want to go play outside for a bit once you're done? Play with the doggies?"

Awsten nodded excitedly, finishing off his cereal as fast as possible before rushing across to the patio door, sliding it open. Geoff laughed at his enthusiasm, calling their two golden retriever pups to follow him outside, them being just as eager as Awsten. 

Geoff smiled as he watched Awsten running around, taking a sip of his coffee before going back to looking at his laptop and finishing of an email to his boss. He was glad he was able to start working at home. It meant he got to spend more time with Awsten, and he could regress more. 

"Awsie, it's time to come in now" Geoff called, however, Awsten didn't even register the command, continuing to sit in the grass "Awsten!"

"No!"

"No?" Geoff raised his eyebrow

"Want to keep playing"

"I said, you have to come in now"

Awsten reluctantly sighed and made his way up to the patio, standing in front of Geoff

"You're being really bratty this morning," Geoff said, trying his hardest to not raise his voice "Cut it out"

"Sorry, daddy" Awsten pouted, shuffling his feet before averting his eyes back to Geoff's

"It's okay, but it's time to come inside now, daddy has to go talk to some people for work now, so you need to be a good boy in here" Geoff explained as they went into the living room and Awsten took a seat on the couch "Okay, Awsie?"

"I am a good boy!"

"I know you are, baby" Geoff replied

Awsten was definitely bratty, mischievous sometimes, but he mostly listened to his daddy's instructions, although today seemed like the exception.

"Do you want me to put on a movie for you?"

Awsten nodded "Toy story"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" Awsten questioned

Geoff hummed, putting on the DVD for him before kissing his forehead.

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall, yeah? You can come and get me at any point"

"Okay, daddy" Awsten nodded

"Have fun"

Geoff had only been gone about twenty minutes when Awsten started to become restless. It was almost impossible for him to sit still for prolonged periods of time, especially when he was little. He started playing with the rings on his fingers first to distract him but that soon became boring.

Awsten got up off the couch, continuing to let the movie play, and went to the kitchen. He had started to feel thirsty, but couldn't find his sippy cup anywhere. He looked everywhere - their bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, he even looked outside to see if he happened to leave out there when he was playing earlier, but there was no joy. He thought for a minute, looking up to the cupboard with the cups that big Awsten used.

They kept the glasses on the top shelf, but Awsten was desperate and he decided he could probably reach them if he tried hard enough. He thought about asking for Geoff's help, but decided it was probably best to not disturb him over something so menial. He pulled over one of the kitchen chairs and hopped on it, his fingers curling around the glass as it entered his grasp.

Suddenly, he lost his footing slightly, grabbing onto the cupboard door to stop him from falling, however, the glass slipped from his fingers. Awsten winced as it shattered against the hardwood floor, he didn't like loud noises at the best of times but especially when he was little. He stared at the pile of glass on the floor as his lower lip started to quiver, the prospect of Geoff being angry and shouting at him caused tears to rapidly fall down his cheeks. Awsten carefully got down, the tears in his eyes blurring his vision and he couldn't stop the small sounds that started to leave his throat.

He pulled his legs to his chest and started to bite the sleeve of his hoodie, something he did to try and calm himself down, even though Geoff had told him multiple times not to.

'Great, another thing daddy'll be angry at'

Awsten knew he should have called for his daddy to help, but he wasn't thinking straight. All he could think about was how mad he was going to be, he would probably want him to stop regressing if it would lead to him breaking stuff. Awsten didn't even notice how much time had passed, but he knew it had been a while when he heard footsteps swiftly approaching him.

"Awsie, are you okay? I heard-" Geoff started as he entered the kitchen, his sentence trailing off once he saw Awsten curled in a ball on the floor

"Baby, what happened?" Awsten didn't respond but continued sobbing and pointed to the glass pile near him.

Geoff kneeled down in front of Awsten and lightly lifted his chin so their eyes met

"Did you hurt yourself?" Awsten shook his head "Okay, why don't you sit on the couch while I clear this mess up?"

The small boy did as he was told and Geoff carefully swept up the broken glass, making sure he didn't cut himself.

"What happened, baby?" Geoff asked, kneeling in front of Awsten sat cross-legged on the couch

"I-I wanted a drink and I-I couldn't find m-my cup and I-I tried to get a big boy c-cup but it was too h-high and broke" Awsten replied through sniffles

"Shh, it's okay, are you sure you aren't hurt at all?" Awsten nodded "Why didn't you ask me to get it for you?"

"I-I didn't want y-you to be mad at me," Awsten said, curled himself into Geoff's chest "W-wanted to be a g-good boy"

"I would never be mad at you for asking for help, baby. Next time you have to ask if you can't reach something" Geoff explained

"I will" Awsten sniffed

"Promise?"

Awsten nodded "I promise"

Geoff kissed his forehead "Do you still want a drink?"

"Can I have orange juice? Please?"

"Of course you can"

Geoff spent a moment looking for Awsten's favorite baby blue sippy cup before finding it in the dishwasher, obviously, somewhere he hadn't looked before. He poured the juice from the fridge and handed it to Awsten, sitting down next to him.

"Thank you, daddy"

"No problem, baby" Geoff pulled him into his side and moved the cuff from his mouth "You'll ruin all your hoodies if you keep doing that. Well, my hoodies"

Awsten giggled "It's big!"

"I know, you look very cute" Geoff kissed Awsten's nose

"Big boy kiss" he pouted

"Oh, you want a big boy kiss?" Geoff smirked and Awsten nodded frantically

Geoff hummed as he thought for a second "Okay, maybe this once, since you got a fright"

He cupped Awsten's cheek and pressed a quick kiss to his lips for a few seconds, leaving Awsten in a fit of giggles and his cheeks reddened

Geoff smiled, caressing his cheek gently "You're the prettiest little baby when you blush"

"Love you, daddy" Awsten flung his arms around Geoff's neck and pecked his cheek

"I love you too, little one"


End file.
